Dos Espadas
by KeiraLogan
Summary: Con el motivo de un encuentro de las selecciones de fútbol de España e Inglaterra, el primero invita a su casa al segundo para ver el partido. Durante el transcurso del mismo, ambos comienzan a rememorar su pasado... como piratas. CANCELADO.
1. Capítulo 01

**NOTAS**

Antes de que empecéis a leer, un aviso: esta historia contiene YAOI (ya sabéis, chico x chico, escenas de sexo explícito... yo aviso xD leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, si aun sabiendo esto seguís leyendo es asunto vuestro (si os gusta el yaoi perfecto, si no os gusta, aaaahhhh haber leído xD)

Divertios~

**Pareja: España x Inglaterra**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01<strong>

**[Punto de vista de Arthur]**

A Inglaterra le había sorprendido la llamada de España invitándole a su casa. Sí, vale que las selecciones de fútbol de ambos países fuesen a jugar un partido, pero le resultaba raro. Sí, mantenían una relación cordial, era totalmente normal, al fin y al cabo no les quedaba otra ya que se veían cada poco en las reuniones con los demás países europeos, que últimamente eran muy frecuentes, pero de ahí a eso... Sacudió la cabeza. La verdad, tenía ganas de ver el partido, y si España perdía, al estar en su casa, lo disfrutaría doblemente.

Por lo tanto, después de vestirse con el uniforme de su selección y de coger una bandera, se encaminó a casa del ibérico, el cual le abrió la puerta al poco de tocar el timbre con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Pasa Arthur, como si estuvieses en tu casa-dijo, haciéndose a un lado-. Tengo puesta la televisión en el salón, voy a por unas palomitas y a por bebida y voy para allí.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, España giró sobre sus talones y se coló por una puerta, dejando al rubio solo en el vestíbulo. Arthur se encogió de hombros y buscó el salón. No había estado muchas veces en casa del español, pero por suerte lo encontró rápido. Se sentó en el sofá frente a la televisión y dejó la bandera a un lado. Poco después, justo cuando en la pantalla empezaban a aparecer las alineaciones de cada selección, España entró por la puerta con un enorme bol lleno de palomitas en una mano y dos cervezas bien frías en la otra, una de las cuales le ofreció a Inglaterra.

-Gracias-dijo, fijándose por primera vez en que España también vestía el uniforme de su selección.

-De nada-dijo él, dejando las palomitas en la mesilla de café frente a ellos y sentándose a su lado-. ¿Sabes? Le tenía muchas ganas al partido de hoy, hace bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos.

-Yeah, hace dos años o así.

-¡Es verdad! Y aquella vez ganamos nosotros.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Spain-una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Inglaterra-, this will be my revenge, my darling~

Después de que sonasen ambos himnos y de que se sortease quién sacaba primero, dio comienzo el partido. Los españoles jugaban bien, eso Arthur no podía negarlo, pero los suyos no se quedaban atrás, y pronto les plantaron cara con firmeza. De todas formas, el partido se desarrollaba con normalidad, sin ninguna pelea, algo bastante raro, porque lo normal era que hubiese mucha tensión, tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. De pronto, una sonrisa iluminó los labios del inglés al recordar un pequeño detalle.

-Hey, Spain, esto me recuerda a algo, ¿a ti no?

-No sé a qué te refieres...-dijo Antonio, encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, ya sabes... no puedes haber olvidado todas nuestras batallas, siglos atrás.

España se giró hacia él con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo, con todas las veces que te escapaste de la bodega de mi barco, maldito pirata?

Inglaterra no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas bajo la atenta mirada del español. Sí, habían sido muchas las ocasiones que había conseguido escapar de la bodega de su barco, y para su desgracia, Antonio nunca había pasado por la suya. Era una espina que, pasaran los años que pasasen, seguía teniendo clavada.

Arthur se giró para mirar a Antonio, cuando advirtió que éste había adoptado un gesto serio. Eso le desconcertó, pero el español despegó los labios y habló, despejando sus dudas sobre lo que estaba pensando.

-De todas las veces que te tuve prisionero, hay una que tengo grabada a fuego en mi memoria, como si hubiese sido ayer mismo. ¿Lo recuerdas, señor soy-el-mejor-y-me-la-sopla-darte-la-espalda?

Entreabrió los labios ligeramente, comprendiendo a lo que el español se refería. Hacía años que no rememoraba eso. Y era algo que le extrañaba, ya que esos días en particular le habían marcado. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, haciéndole relajar el rostro.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo...

_**-Varios siglos atrás-**_

La batalla entre las tripulaciones de ambos barcos estaba siendo más sangrienta de lo esperado, pero eso sólo lo podría decir alguien que lo estuviese contemplando desde fuera. Para ellos dos, no existía nada más que la pelea que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos. No había nada más que el choque entre sus espadas, que las palabras de burla que se decían entre ellos. Lo demás simplemente no existía. Ojos verdes contra ojos verdes en una batalla sin tregua.

Ambos se movían en círculos, sin perder el contacto con los ojos del otro. No podían dejar de observarse, calculando sus movimientos con precisión. En los labios de Arthur se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida mientras que sus ojos mostraban una mirada calculadora. Obviamente, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban y conocía al otro perfectamente, y esta vez no quería perder. No es que hubiese perdido antes, por supuesto, pero tampoco es que hubiesen sido favorables para él los otros encuentros.

-Qué, Spain, ¿no piensas rendirte?-el inglés lanzó una estocada que el español pudo esquivar sin problema

Antonio le retó con la mirada a que volviese a atacar, pero no respondió a sus palabras. Simplemente, siguió moviéndose. Arthur volvió a atacar, siendo bloqueado por su espada.

-Ya sabes que no pienso hacerlo, Arturo-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mostrando arrogancia.

-You bastard! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

Sintió la furia arder dentro de él. Una nueva estocada por parte del inglés arañó la mejilla de Antonio, haciéndole sangrar levemente. Acto seguido, se reprendió a si mismo por dejarse llevar por las palabras del otro. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre conseguía cabrearle.

-Eso lo serás tú, maldito pirata inglés-sin inmutarse, el español lanzó una estocada que consiguió morder el brazo de Arthur, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos.

El inglés apretó los dientes, notoriamente molesto por la herida provocada por el otro y porque, por alguna extraña razón, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como le gustaría.

-No te creas que solo con esto podrás derrotarme, Spain...

Y todo volvía a repetirse. Estocada por allí, insultos por allá. Acero español contra acero inglés, intentando hacer caer al otro de rodillas sin descanso. Y las heridas aumentaron, teniendo cada uno una bonita colección de arañazos provocados por la espada del otro. Pero una vez más, justo cuando la pelea se ponía interesante, fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Capitán Kirkland! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya o no podremos salir de esta! ¡Esos bastardos españoles van a hundir el barco a este paso!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Arthur se apartó del español, desenfundando su pistola y apuntándole al pecho, señalando a su corazón. Justo cuando todo se estaba poniendo interesante y a su favor...

-Well, Spain, he de irme...-sonrió con sorna-. Volveremos a vernos, espero-dijo, inclinándose ligeramente ante él, pero sin apartar la mirada de la suya. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que irse, odiaba dejar las cosas a medias, pero al mirar a su alrededor un instante se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba otra. Sobre las cubiertas de ambos barcos había una gran cantidad de cadáveres, la mayor parte de su propia tripulación, y al mirar a su barco se dio cuenta de que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Tendría suerte si conseguía librarse de esta y escapar del barco español hasta llegar a tierra inglesa.

Una leve risa por parte de Antonio le hizo apartar la mirada de su barco para volver a dirigirla a él. Un gesto divertido se dibujaba en su rostro, llamando su atención.

-No deberías darme la espada así, Arturo-dijo, a punto de echarse a reír.

Por alguna extraña razón, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Había algo en sus palabras que no le gustaba nada, y lo que sus ojos mostraban, aún menos, pero aun así, tenía que largarse de una maldita vez, o no podría escapar. Dio un paso atrás, envainando su espada, sin dejar de apuntar a su pecho. Antonio no se movió, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó. Definitivamente, había algo mal en todo eso.

De todas formas, Arthur no le hizo caso.

-¿Y por qué no?-dijo el inglés riéndose. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al castaño, buscando por donde podía huir.

Craso error.

Ya que de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndole dar un traspié.

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro para él.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, es un capi bastante corto, no es lo normal en mí, pero bueno... ^^U<p>

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Hetalia, y por lo visto he escogido una pareja un tanto rara (no es que haya encontrado muchos fics de ellos...), pero a mi me encanta xD Me es más sencillo escribir los puntos de vista de Antonio (lo comprobaréis en el siguiente capi) así que los fans de Arthur, no me matéis si me ha salido raro, por favor .

Por cierto, mi frase favorita de este capítulo es la de "señor soy-el-mejor-y-me-la-sopla-darte-la-espalda" xD recibió buenos comentarios por parte de una amiga xD además... le puse nombre al... ya sabéis... al amigo de Antonio, sí, el de ahí abajo... se llama "Antoñito" *le da un ataque de risa*

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! espero vuestros reviews~


	2. Capítulo 02

Muchas gracias por las alertas a mi fic y por el review xD Por eso, subiré el capi 2 antes de lo que pensaba para que lo leáis y no me matéis xD

Sé que el primer capi podría haber quedado mejor, pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer... ¡Disfrutad de este nuevo capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 02**

Poco a poco, Arthur fue recuperando la conciencia para hallarse encadenado y tirado en la bodega del que supuso sería el barco español. Notó un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Al llevar la mano a esa zona tuvo una nueva oleada de dolor que le hizo apretar los dientes. Así que el muy bastardo le había golpeado por la espalda... la verdad, no sabía por qué le extrañaba.  
>Maldijo por lo bajo. No podía creer que Antonio le hubiese vuelto a capturar, no entendía cómo demonios había sido tan tonto como para darle la espalda al bastardo del español. Tal vez dio por sentado que el orgullo del ibérico no le permitiría jugar sucio, pero se había equivocado por completo. Otra vez.<br>Intentó ponerse en pie, pero el golpe recibido en la cabeza le había dejado lo suficientemente noqueado como para dejarle mareado del todo, así que acabó optando por apoyar la espalda contra una de las paredes de la bodega. De pronto, escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y al poco pudo ver a Antonio delante de él, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un gesto burlón en el rostro.  
>-Por fin despiertas, Arturo, ya estaba empezando a pensar que te había golpeado demasiado fuerte.<br>-Como si eso te importase, bastardo-Arthur rió, su voz cargada de ironía. Hacía tiempo que había dado por sentado que si le mataba por un descuido no le importaría lo más mínimo. A él tampoco, pero obviamente preferiría verle morir bajo el acero de su espada o el plomo de su pistola. Y estaba seguro que el español pensaba lo mismo.  
>Antonio se agachó ante él hasta situarse a su altura para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos, aún con el gesto burlón.<br>-Qué, ¿cómo piensas escapar ahora? Tu barco está prácticamente hecho pedazos, y lo que queda de tu tripulación está bastante mal-Antonio dejó escapar una carcajada-. Creo que esta vez no podrás huir, y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?  
>Arthur se estremeció. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, ya que cada vez que le atrapaba le amenazaba con ello. Y no era un destino muy agradable, ya que sería llevado al primer lugar que se cruzasen que fuese territorio de España, sería encarcelado y se le declararía culpable de piratería, lo que significaba que iría directo a la horca. Volvió a estremecerse, consciente de que esta vez no tenía método alguno de escapar. Consciente de que esta vez no podría huir del destino al que el español le conducía.<br>-Por supuesto que lo sé, no paras de repetirlo una y otra y otra vez...-apartó la mirada de la de él, odiaba ver el destello de burla en sus ojos.  
>-Te dejaré pensar un rato sobre tu destino, pirata-Antonio se puso en pie.<br>Pero eso era algo que tenía que evitar, no podía dejarle ir pensando que le tenía miedo a su futuro. Está bien, lo admitía, no le gustaba nada la idea de que le ahorcasen, pero no podía dejar que lo supiera.  
>-¡No te creas que tengo miedo, you bastard! Puedo escapar de ésta antes de que puedas hacerme algo-dijo, poniéndose en pie bruscamente.<br>Aunque había algo de lo que Arthur se había olvidado por completo, y de lo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Nada más ponerse en pie, el mareo que tenía por la herida que le había hecho Antonio le hizo tropezar, llevándose al español en su caída.

**[Punto**** de ****vista ****de ****Antonio]**

Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era el cuerpo de Arthur pegado al suyo, sus labios a escasos centímetros y sus ojos mirándole con una expresión de total desconcierto. Y por supuesto, sus corazones, latiendo con fuerza, y también sus respiraciones, totalmente agitadas. No pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos de color esmeralda que no dejaban de mirarle, en esos labios entreabiertos que exhalaban contra los suyos.  
>Odiaba a ese maldito inglés que estaba encima de él, le odiaba más que a nada, y sin embargo, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, sus manos se negaban a apartarle, sus ojos se negaban a dejar de mirarle. Y lo que más le desconcertaba era que Arthur tampoco parecía poder moverse ni podía apartar la mirada de la suya.<br>Rezó en silencio para que ese simple momento no se acabara, por alguna extraña razón no quería apartarle de él. Era raro, pero era así. Su mente le pedía que se lo quitara de encima de una vez, pero su cuerpo... Ah, su cuerpo. Su cuerpo simplemente le pedía más, le pedía mover los brazos y rodear el delgado pero fibroso cuerpo del inglés, le pedía probar esa piel que le llamaba a gritos, esos labios que le habían hipnotizado.  
>Pero no, eso no podía ser. Se sorprendió de lo que su cuerpo le pedía, tratando de borrarlo de su mente. Era su maldito enemigo, la persona a la que quería matar... No podía permitirse pensar eso.<br>Le pareció que ese momento duraba una eternidad, pero de pronto, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de Inglaterra.  
>-Antonio, ¿no te gustaría aprovechar esta situación?-dijo, situando las manos en la cintura del otro-. ¿No te gustaría aprovechar que estoy a tu merced? Sé de buena mano que te gustaría...<br>Eso le hizo reaccionar. Antonio le apartó de un empujón, sobresaltado, provocando que se golpease contra la pared. Inglaterra dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero poco después los volvió a abrir para observar al español ponerse en pie y sacudirse la ropa.  
>-Eres un jodido degenerado, Arturo... nunca creí que llegarías hasta este punto.<br>El inglés se relamió los labios, sonriendo.  
>-Todo es poco si con ello puedo salvar mi pellejo, Spain, pero no niegues que no te gustaría dominarme... no puedes hacerlo-soltó una carcajada.<br>-Eso es lo que tú te crees, bastardo-Antonio caminó hasta la puerta de la bodega, pero antes de irse, se giró y le miró una última vez-. Te dejaré solo para que pienses cómo van a ser tus últimas horas de vida, y créeme, no serán muchas...

**[Punto ****de ****vista ****de ****Arthur]**

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, se derrumbó por completo. Le había costado aguantar las palabras del español sin que se le quebrase la máscara de tipo duro y seguro de sí. Pero ahora no podía más, y lo único de lo que fue capaz fue de encogerse sobre si mismo, aovillándose en el suelo.  
>Estaba aterrado, esta vez era plenamente consciente de que no podría evitar su destino, de que no podría escapar. Esta vez iba a morir. Y no podría evitarlo de ninguna forma.<br>Lo que no entendía era cómo demonios había podido hacerle tal sugerencia a Antonio. ¡Era su enemigo, joder! Pero de alguna forma lo había hecho. ¿Y si Antonio no hubiese reaccionado así? Vale, bien, sabía que no sería capaz, conocía perfectamente al español, pero, ¿y si...? No, definitivamente, no sería capaz.  
>O eso esperaba.<br>Porque la mirada que le había dirigido mostraba algo que no había visto antes en él, un hambre aterrador que amenazaba con comerle vivo, y le había asustado. Tal vez eso era lo que más le asustaba, lo que podría hacer Antonio con él si dejaba salir ese hambre voraz de su mirada.  
>Porque sabía que entonces no quedaría nada de él que se pudiese colgar en una horca.<p>

Arthur se despertó sobresaltado cuando Antonio arrojó un cubo de agua fría sobre él. Desconcertado, le miró.  
>-Despierta, pirata. Hemos llegado-dijo, levantándole de un tirón.<br>Esta vez, Arthur consiguió mantener el equilibrio y no caer sobre Antonio, pero le estaba costando ya que el español estaba prácticamente arrastrándole. Le hizo subir hasta la cubierta del barco, desde donde pudo observar que habían llegado a tierra firme, más concretamente a una pequeña ciudad coronada por un enorme edificio de unas cuatro o cinco plantas. Nuevamente fue arrastrado sin contemplación alguna hasta una calle empedrada, que conducía, tal como había supuesto, al edificio que había visto desde la cubierta del barco.  
>-Parece que no estás muy hablador, Arturo-soltó Antonio de pronto, con sorna.<br>-Shut up, Spain, no tengo ganas de hablar.  
>Notó los ojos de Antonio fijos en él, pero por suerte no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente siguió andando. Eso le extrañó.<br>-Que raro que no digas nada, Spain, ¿a caso tampoco tienes ganas de hablar?  
>-Sigue caminando, Arturo-dijo, dándole un empujón.<br>Extraño.  
>Muy extraño.<br>No volvieron a intercambiar ninguna palabra. Simplemente caminaron, completamente en silencio. Ni siquiera los hombres del español se atrevían a hablar, lanzando alguna que otra mirada en su dirección. Al llegar al edificio, España le condujo por unas escaleras hasta las mazmorras, donde le llevó a una pequeña celda. Uno de los carceleros que había en el lugar abrió la puerta, y el ibérico le hizo entrar.  
>-Espera aquí y no intentes escaparte, porque entonces te matarán, y no quiero perderme tu muerte.<p>

**[Punto ****de**** vista ****de ****Antonio]**

Se dio media vuelta, dejando al inglés encerrado, y se fue de ahí sin dirigir la vista atrás ni un solo momento. Tampoco tuvo motivo alguno, ya que Arthur no soltó ningún insulto dirigido a él, simplemente se quedó en silencio. Y eso era extraño en él, ya que lo habitual era que le dedicase un par de insultos mínimo. Ya en el vestíbulo, se encontró con uno de sus superiores, el cual se acercó a él para felicitarle.  
>-Buen trabajo, Capitán Fernández, por fin ha logrado atrapar a ese maldito pirata inglés.<br>-No ha sido para tanto, señor.  
>-Yo creo que sí, ya era hora de que alguien le parara los pies, así podremos navegar más seguros por estas aguas.<br>Antonio forzó una sonrisa y después, se atrevió a preguntar algo que llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde el día anterior.  
>-Y, señor, ¿cuál será el destino del Capitán Kirkland?<br>Su superior le miró y soltó una carcajada.  
>-¿Y cuál crees tú que va a ser, Antonio? Obviamente, ¡irá a la horca por pirata! Mañana mismo, una hora o así después del amanecer. Y debes estar presente, cómo no-aferró a Antonio del hombro y le sacudió levemente-. Por cierto, no te quedes en una de esas sucias posadas de la ciudad, he hecho que te preparen una habitación en el primer piso, uno de los sirvientes te guiará.<br>-Muchas gracias por todo, señor.  
>Su superior se retiró. Uno de los sirvientes del edificio se le acercó, le guió hasta la habitación que se le había asignado y, una vez dentro, se dejó caer en la cama.<br>Sin dejar de mirar el techo, pensó en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, sobre todo en las palabras de Arthur, en lo que le había ofrecido. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, simplemente ocupaba su cabeza al completo y no le dejaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa. No podía dejar de pensar en sus cabellos rubios, en sus ojos como esmeraldas, iguales a los suyos propios, en sus labios, en su clara piel, en el peso de su cuerpo cuando cayó sobre él. En lo cálido de su aliento contra sus labios, en la intensidad de su mirada, en la presión de sus manos sobre su cintura.  
>Y sobre todo, sus palabras.<br>Era algo extraño, que esas palabras hubiesen salido de sus labios cuando sabía que... ¿qué es lo que sabía, al fin y al cabo? Los únicos momentos que compartía con el inglés era cuando se peleaban, cuando sólo existían sus expresiones, sus movimientos, sus espadas. Y cuando le capturaba, tan sólo palabras hirientes, palabras de burla, nada más. De todas formas, eran enemigos, no se iban a poner a hablar de su vida, de sus gustos y todo eso. No existía nada más que el odio.  
>¿Sólo odio?<br>Porque Antonio notaba algo más. Algo más que no supo identificar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué se trataba, pero tenía que averiguarlo.  
>Y conocía la forma perfecta. Tenía que hacerlo, su cabeza se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.<br>Se puso nuevamente en pie y, sin ni siquiera quitarse el cinto del cuál prendía su espada, bajó de nuevo hasta las mazmorras. Una vez allí, les dio unas cuantas monedas a los guardias para que le dejasen a solas con el prisionero. Ambos le miraron extrañados, no era habitual en él hacer este tipo de cosas, pero una mirada amenazante por su parte les hizo irse de inmediato, no sin antes coger la llave de la celda de las manos de uno de los guardias y, tras comprobar que no había nadie más, entró en la celda.  
>Arthur pareció notar su presencia con rapidez, ya que se giró al instante y le miró a los ojos, desafiante.<br>-¿A qué demonios has venido, Spain? ¿Tal vez para mofarte de mí?  
>Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a él mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro, provocando que el inglés retrocediese un paso.<br>-No, Arturo. Vengo a aceptar la sugerencia que me hiciste en el barco. Aprovecho que no hay nadie cerca que pueda oírnos, ¿te parece bien?  
>Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que en el rostro de Arthur aparecía la expresión que tantas ganas tenía de ver.<br>Miedo.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sé que he vuelto a dejar un cliffhanger, pero es que me ha gustado el efecto que esto provoca, es divertidísimo *.*<p>

El próximo capítulo sí que tardaré algo más en subirlo, pero bueno... Espero que éste os haya gustado ^^

¡Espero vuestras reviews!


	3. Capítulo 03

De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews y por las alertas, me han hecho mucha ilu, de verdad ^^

Bueno, os dejo con el capi 3 de mi fic... espero que os guste, de verdad. Está bastante mejor que los anteriores, eso fijo jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03<strong>

**[Punto de vista de Arthur]**

Retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía escapar, de que había sido atrapado por el español. De que se había equivocado por completo al suponer que Antonio no se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima, que no seguiría su sugerencia. Que estúpido había sido. Y ahora se acercaba a él con una expresión siniestramente divertida en el rostro, donde también podía ver algo más que no pudo identificar. ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria? No pudo saberlo.

Pero de pronto extendió una mano hacia él, y lo único que Arthur pudo hacer fue golpearla para apartarla.

-No me toques, you motherfucker!-exclamó, advirtiendo una nota de pánico en su voz que por desgracia no había podido retener.

-¿Tienes miedo, Arturo?-soltó, y con un rápido movimiento, aferró al inglés por la cadena que apresaba sus manos, atrayéndole hacia si-. La verdad, deberías tenerlo.

-No te tengo miedo, bastard, ¿por qué debería tenerlo?

-¿Qué por qué?-el español deslizó uno de sus dedos por su mejilla. Arthur giró la cabeza tratando de alcanzarle con los dientes, pero Antonio sujetó su rostro por la mandíbula y le obligó a mirarle-. Tal vez por lo que supone para tu cuerpo que siga esa sugerencia tuya. Piensa que, aunque lo aparente, yo no soy un santo. No pretendo ser delicado contigo, Arturo, y deberías de ser consciente de ello.

Arthur clavó su mirada en la del otro, y supo al instante que decía la verdad. Lo había sabido solo con escuchar sus palabras, pero quería confirmarlo. De todas formas, ¿por qué iba a ser delicado con él? Al fin y al cabo eran enemigos, se odiaban, el uno buscaba la muerte del otro y viceversa. Aun así, no le gustaba la idea. No le gustaba para nada. Se maldijo por sus palabras del día anterior, nunca debería de haberlas pronunciado.

**[Punto de vista de Antonio]**

Podía sentir su miedo a la perfección, podía incluso olerlo. Le tenía miedo, temía lo que le iba a hacer, y eso le gustaba mucho más de lo que había creído posible. Su propio cuerpo se estremecía y pedía más, mucho más. Pedía encadenarle a cualquier sitio, morderle, golpearle, arañarle, cortarle. Violarle. Pero otra parte le pedía a gritos que le soltase, que le acariciase, deslizar manos y labios por todo su cuerpo, besarle, hacerle suyo.

Y eso le hacía vacilar más de lo necesario, pero a la vez le daba tiempo para pensar en cómo lo iba a hacer. Disponía de mucho tiempo, prácticamente hasta un par de horas antes del amanecer, y quería tomárselo con calma, quería disfrutar del momento.

Ya que éste no se iba a repetir.

-¿A caso no sabes cómo continuar, Spain?

Las palabras del inglés le hicieron volver de golpe a la realidad. La expresión del rostro del rubio era sin lugar a dudas de burla, aunque seguía conservando una ligera nota de miedo en la voz.

Volvió a sonreír, disfrutando de lo que eso provocaba en Arthur.

-Sé perfectamente cómo continuar, tan solo pienso en cuál sería la forma más dolorosa de hacerlo-vio cómo se estremecía, y eso le gustó-. Porque la verdad, de otra forma no tendría sentido hacerlo, ¿no crees?

A continuación, le empujó contra la pared y se pegó a él, bloqueando por completo sus movimientos.

-¡Apártate!

-Eso nunca-dijo, y mordió su cuello con fuerza, provocando que el otro dejara escapar un grito de dolor.

Fue como música para sus oídos, ese grito de dolor que tanto ansiaba oír, así que repitió el proceso en el otro lateral de su cuello, haciéndole volver a gritar. Pero esta vez, lo acompañó de un lametón y un beso, haciéndole estremecer de nuevo. Sus labios se deslizaron por su mandíbula hasta quedar a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia de los del otro, los ojos de ambos a la misma altura. Quería contemplar esos ojos mientras pensaba en lo próximo que iba a hacer.

-¿Te gusta esto, Arturo?-dijo, relamiéndose los labios-. ¿Te gusta que te muerda?

-N-no...

Llevó una mano a la entrepierna del otro, apretando con fuerza, clavándole las uñas. Sintiendo que estaba completamente dura. Escuchando otro grito por parte del inglés. Viendo la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba mirar.

-Me estás mintiendo, y eso sólo va a hacer que las cosas empeoren...

Apartó la mano de la entrepierna del otro y la subió hasta su cuello. Sería tan fácil hacerlo... sólo tenía que apretar hasta dejarle sin aire, hasta que sus pulmones se quejasen por la falta de oxígeno... pero no podía hacerlo. Por alguna extraña y maldita razón, no podía. Y era a causa de ese algo que había sentido antes, ese algo que le impulsaba a hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo pero le pedía que no fuese tan brusco.

Haciéndole caso a esa parte, deslizó su mano por su pecho, desabrochando su camisa, dejando la piel clara al descubierto, haciendo que la expresión de Arthur fuese invadida por el pánico. Se entretuvo más de lo necesario, disfrutando del tacto de su piel, de la mirada salvaje que le dirigía. Una vez terminó, se la bajó todo lo que pudo y entonces le dio la vuelta y le pegó contra la pared, ganándose un quejido por parte del otro.

-¿Q-qué fuck pretendes hacer, fag?

Como única respuesta, Antonio se pegó completamente a él, dejándole notar lo excitado que estaba. Y le notó tensarse, cómo no. Volvió a pegar los labios a su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando su piel mientras deslizaba ambas manos por su cintura y pecho, extasiado por su suave piel. Quería dejarse seducir una y otra vez por su piel, su olor, su voz, sus jadeos y gritos, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón... todo.

**[Punto de vista de Arthur]**

A Arthur le extrañaba la lentitud de las acciones de Antonio, aunque a la vez daba gracias por la tardanza de ese maldito bastardo, ya que sólo con lo que le había hecho ya le había provocado bastante dolor. Pero era consciente de que eso era algo ínfimo si se comparaba con lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Con lo que le iba a hacer. Sabía que ese dolor no tenía nada con lo que ser comparado, que le ardería, que sangraría, que se dejaría la voz gritando. Y eso era lo que más temía en ese momento, más aún que el destino que le esperaba al día siguiente. Temía más lo que Antonio le iba a hacer que morir colgado en la horca.

Las manos del español se deslizaban por su piel, haciéndole estremecer. Tanta suavidad era rara en él, sabía que lo que más le gustaría hacer con su cuerpo era golpearle y torturarle, dejarle marcas imborrables. Y entonces, escuchó un sonido que le heló la sangre: la espada que Antonio llevaba en el cinto, siendo desenvainada.

-No te preocupes, Arturo, no te haré daño. Aún.

A continuación, notó cómo la espada del español cortaba la tela de su camisa, primero por la mitad de la espalda y después por los brazos, dejando su torso completamente al descubierto. Un escalofrío que no era precisamente de frío le recorrió la espalda. Buscó algún lugar con la mirada al que aferrarse, pero no lo encontró. Simplemente, se apoyó contra la pared, esperando.

Los dedos del español recorrieron su espalda y brazos con suavidad, recorriendo cada arañazo, cada corte, provocado por su espada el día anterior. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Pero entonces, Antonio se detuvo ante un corte especialmente grande en su brazo derecho, clavando las uñas en la zona, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Trató de retorcerse para librarse de su agarre, pero la otra mano del castaño aferraba su cintura, y de todas formas su propio cuerpo le tenía aprisionado. Aunque no había acabado, cómo no. Los dientes de Antonio mordieron entonces su cuello con fuerza, dejándole marca, haciéndole gritar más aún.

Sin embargo, de pronto, sus labios besaron la misma zona, como tratando de calmar el dolor. Y eso le extrañó. No era normal que Antonio se mostrase así con él. Lo más normal hubiese sido que le hubiese marcado una y otra vez, haciéndole sangrar, que le hubiese arrancado la ropa que le quedaba y le hubiese forzado. No era normal que en vez de eso, se estuviese tomando todo con tanta calma, que no le hubiese hecho más cosas. Que sólo hubiese llegado a ese punto. No era para nada su estilo.

-Adoro tus gritos, Arturo, deberías gritar así más a menudo.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, motherfucker.

El otro dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees...

Antonio volvió a morder su cuello, deslizó los labios hasta su oído y, después de susurrarle palabras inteligibles que hicieron que se le helara la sangre, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con fuerza, haciéndole gritar de nuevo.

Se maldijo a si mismo por dejarse dominar de esa forma. Era algo por lo que debería odiarse, por lo menos durante el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida. No debería actuar así, ¡maldita sea, era el capitán pirata Arthur Kirkland! ¡Debería poder luchar contra el bastardo del español y quitárselo de encima! ¡Debería ser capaz de volverse contra él y huir! No se creía que él, siendo el gran pirata que era, estuviese bajo el control de ese maldito capitán español. Era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza. Pero lo único de lo que se veía capaz en esos momentos era resignarse a esperar. Esperar lo que Antonio le iba a hacer. Esperando por una oportunidad para escapar, aunque no sabía cuándo llegaría...

Las manos del español volvieron a deslizarse por su espalda con delicadeza, seguidas por sus labios, depositando suaves besos sobre su piel. Besos que se convirtieron en mordiscos, y después de nuevo en besos. Manos que acariciaban, que de pronto arañaban y después volvían a acariciar. Esos cambios le hacían enloquecer, al no saber cuándo sería presa de ese hambre que Antonio dejaba entrever en sus ojos. Ese hambre que estaba siendo liberado poco a poco. Ese hambre que, como había supuesto, le iba a devorar por completo.

Cerró los ojos, esperando. Pero los abrió al instante al sentir el frío filo de la espada del castaño acariciar su cuello.

**[Punto de vista de Antonio]**

Sintió el pánico de Arthur al notar la espada en su cuello. Y él notaba la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo, el deseo de marcarle más que con unos simples mordiscos, de arañarle y de hacerle gritar. De hacerle suyo a la fuerza. Y de tantas otras cosas que en esos momentos sabía que no podía hacer. Cosas que implicaban mucho más dolor, y cosas que implicaban la carencia de éste. No era capaz de hallar el término medio entre ambas cosas, y eso le volvía loco, no poder decidirse, o simplemente esa duda, duda que no debería tener. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano con la que sujetaba la espada le temblaba de una forma que consideraba estúpida. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?

-¿Dudas, Spain? ¿No eres capaz de continuar?-una risa despectiva salió de sus labios entreabiertos-. ¿No eres capaz de cortar mi garganta con tu espada?

-Por supuesto que soy capaz de ello, bastardo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Esas palabras le hicieron apartarse de Arthur, el cuál aprovechó la situación para darse la vuelta y mirarle, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Pudo ver burla en sus ojos, unida a la sonrisa torcida que mostraba su rostro.

-Dime, ¿por qué no lo haces?-repitió.

Titubeó. Seguía con la espada en alto, apuntando al cuello del inglés, a escasos milímetros de su clara piel, ahora marcada por sus dientes.

-Es sencillo... sólo tienes que hacer así-dijo, y entonces se aproximó, haciendo que su espada arañase su cuello. Un hilillo de sangre descendió por su garganta, perdiéndose por su pecho-. No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Antonio retrocedió un paso, aún con la espada en alto. Por alguna extraña razón, no se veía capaz de atravesar la garganta del inglés con su espada. De la misma manera que parecía no atreverse a arrancarle la ropa y ultrajarle hasta que la vida se escapase de sus labios.

Bajó la espada, y al hacerlo, pudo ver la confusión en los ojos del rubio. Acto seguido, la envainó, y de una zancada eliminó la distancia existente entre ellos y le rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la frente contra uno de sus hombros.

-No puedo hacerlo.

Ésa era la cruda realidad, no podía. No era capaz de matarle. No podía acabar con la vida de ese maldito inglés al que odiaba con toda su alma. Ese inglés que ahora no era capaz de moverse.

-Pero... ¿pero qué demonios...?

-¡No puedo!-exclamó-. ¡Por alguna extraña y maldita razón no puedo!-se apartó de él, las manos reposando en sus hombros-. Arthur, te van a ejecutar. Te colgarán, y ésta vez no tienes ninguna escapatoria. Por fin después de tantos años de batallas, voy a verte morir. Y justo ahora, me doy cuenta de que soy incapaz de hacerlo. Soy incapaz de verte morir.

Contempló cómo la confusión en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos, aumentaba. Esos ojos que no comprendían ni sus palabras ni sus actos. Esos ojos que se extrañaban de lo que veían en los suyos propios. Con un suspiro, sacó las llaves de la cadena que aprisionaba las manos del otro de uno de sus bolsillos y se las quitó, tirándolas a un lado.

-Vete.

**[Punto de vista de Arthur]**

Sus músculos se negaban a moverse. Sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de los del otro. Su mente se negaba a procesar sus palabras. ¿Cómo demonios Antonio no podía ser capaz de...? No, era imposible. Tenía que ser imposible. Tenía que ser un maldito sueño. O eso o se había vuelto completamente loco y se lo estaba imaginando.

-Pero... yo... tú... ¡somos enemigos!

-Lo sé. Pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. No soy capaz de verte morir, Arthur...

Antonio apartó la mirada de la suya, dejándole aún más confuso, si eso era posible. Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿Dejarme huir? ¿Pero qué demonios te has tomado? Sea lo que sea, te ha sentado fatal.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Algo no cuadraba. No lo entendía. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de la pelea, de ser capturado, de la conversación en la bodega del barco del español y de todo lo ocurrido momentos atrás, ¿no era capaz de acabar con su vida? ¿No era capaz de verle morir? Sacudió la cabeza y se despeinó los cabellos, tratando de despejarse.

-Aunque me dejes ir, no podría escapar. Esto es territorio de España, tu territorio, es totalmente imposible que pueda hacerlo...

-Es verdad...

Antonio se desabrochó entonces el cinto del que pendía su espalda y se lo tendió, con el rostro totalmente serio.

-Llévatela. Con esto podrás defenderte... métete en alguno de los barcos de carga y vete de aquí. Es la única forma, a menos que encuentres otra vía de escape.

Definitivamente, el mundo se había vuelto loco. Antonio se había vuelto loco. Y él mismo también.

-No te preocupes, yo cargaré con la responsabilidad. Diré que huiste en un descuido... trataré de cubrirte y de darte tiempo para que te vayas.

Y fue entonces cuando Arthur clavó sus ojos en los del otro, y vio con claridad que no le estaba engañando. Que le dejaba escapar. Que podría salvar su vida de verdad. Tratando de calmar el temblor de sus manos, tomó la espada de manos del otro y ató el cinturón en torno a su cintura. Al levantar la vista, vio que Antonio tendía en su dirección su chaqueta. Sin una palabra, la aceptó y se la puso.

-Vete ya-dijo, y caminó hacia el fondo de la celda, dándole la espalda-. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Arthur dudó. Y entonces, golpeó con fuerza a Antonio en la cabeza, haciéndole caer totalmente inconsciente, aunque atrapándole entre sus brazos antes de que golpease contra el suelo. Le dejó tendido en el fondo de la celda.

-Me niego a deberte un favor, bastardo...

Y, dirigiendo una última mirada atrás, salió de la celda.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Antonio me ha quedado un poco cabrón y sádico, pero me gusta mucho así, de verdad *w* es simplemente... *babas*<p>

Un pequeño aviso, mi inspiración me ha dejado tirada y se ha largado de vacaciones, así que no sé cuánto tardaré en subir el siguiente capi...

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero vuestras opiniones con ganas ^.^


	4. Capítulo 04

Lo primero de todo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, alertas, y habéis añadido mi fic a favoritos *.* me ha hecho una ilusión tremenda *.* ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

Bueno, esta vez toca un capítulo solo de Antonio. No me ha costado mucho escribirlo, aunque me ha tocado reescribir ciertas partes desde la base que había hecho xDD y podría volver a reescribirlo entero, soy bastante perfeccionista, pero bueno xD Creí que ya iba siendo hora de subir el capi 4, por si las moscas decidís torturarme por tardar demasiado xD

Y ahora, os dejo con el capí ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04<strong>

**[Punto de vista de Antonio]**

Abrió los ojos al sentir una mano aferrando su hombro y zarandeándole con fuerza. Al sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza comprendió al instante lo que había sucedido. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a observar a la persona que le había despertado.

-Capitán-uno de los guardias se inclinaba sobre él-, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¡El inglés ha escapado!

Se incorporó lentamente, la mano apoyada en la cabeza, ligeramente mareado.

-No sé cómo, pero consiguió arrebatarme la espada y dejarme fuera de combate. Debería habérmelo esperado, es el Capitán Arthur Kirkland-se puso en pié y se sacudió la ropa.

-Capitán...-el hombre vaciló-, uno de sus superiores quiere hablar con usted.

-Entiendo-sacudió la cabeza-. Bien, entonces ve a buscar a cuatro de mis hombres y mándalos a buscarle. Mientras tanto, iré a hablar con mi superior. No tardaré en unirme a ellos.

Observó cómo el guardia salía apresuradamente de la celda y entonces se dio la vuelta y recogió los jirones de la camisa de Arthur que, por fortuna, habían pasado desapercibidos. Se los guardó en un bolsillo y salió de las mazmorras a toda prisa; mientras antes acabase con todo eso, mejor.

Nada más pisar el vestíbulo, el hombre con el que había estado hablando horas antes se le acercó con un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

-Antonio, ¿es verdad que ese pirata ha escapado?

-Sí, señor... me dejó inconsciente y me robó la espada, aún no sé cómo fue capaz de ello estando encadenado... pero por lo que parece también me quitó las llaves y se libró de las cadenas.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró.

-Bueno, no fue culpa tuya, no te preocupes. Habrá que mandar a algunos hombres a buscarle.

-Ya me ocupé de eso, señor, yo me encargaré de todo.

-Muy bien dicho, Capitán, ya que es responsabilidad suya. Espero que le encuentre, la horca le está esperando-nada más decir esas últimas palabras, se dio media vuelta y se coló por una puerta.

Suspiró, aliviado. Por suerte había decidido delegar en él la búsqueda en vez de hacerlo él mismo, así podría darle más tiempo a Arthur para escapar. Subió a su habitación a por su abrigo, y después pasó por la armería a por una nueva espada.

Una vez preparado, salió a la calle en busca del rubio. Solo así estaría tranquilo, ayudándole a huir.

De forma inconsciente, llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Echaba de menos su otra espada, le había acompañado durante muchos años en innumerables batallas, la mayor parte de ellas contra Arthur, pero ahora la necesitaba más el rubio que él. Tal vez en alguna batalla futura el inglés se atrevería a blandirla contra él, pero tuvo la sensación de que no volvería a ver su espada nunca más.

Patrulló las calles con sus hombres, pero una hora después no les quedó otra que volver ya que la oscuridad de la noche no les dejaba buscarle. Antonio dio gracias por ello y volvió a su habitación, no sin antes encargar a uno de los sirvientes que le despertase nada más amanecer.

Tiró el abrigo a un lado, el cinturón con su nueva espada a otro y se metió en la cama, pero por alguna razón fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en la celda, a todo lo que le había hecho a Arthur. Todo lo que él había sentido en ese momento. Se miró las manos, recordando la sensación al deslizarlas por la piel del otro. Se tocó los labios, queriendo sentirlos de nuevo contra su cuello. Cerró los ojos, tratando de rememorar sus gritos y su expresión. No había sido capaz de ver sus ojos, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que destilaban odio. Y miedo. Nunca había visto a Arthur de aquella manera, tan asustado, con esa mirada tan extraña. Nunca había creído que le vería así alguna vez...

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, al día siguiente tendría que recorrer toda la ciudad para asegurarse de que el rubio había conseguido huir.

Antonio despertó al día siguiente completamente despejado y con una única idea en su mente. Se vistió, cogió sus armas, bajó a desayunar y acto seguido salió del gran edificio y se internó en la ciudad.

Le encontraría, costara lo que costase.

Decidió empezar por las calles secundarias de la ciudad, ya que las principales estarían demasiado vigiladas como para poder esconderse ahí. Nada más llegar a una de las calles secundarias vio que había más gente de lo normal. El mercado. Se maldijo a si mismo por olvidarlo, aunque hacía demasiado tiempo que no pasaba por la ciudad. De todas formas, tal vez se hubiese escondido ahí. Aunque se la tenían jurada a los ingleses, seguía habiendo cierto porcentaje de comerciantes ingleses en los mercados de las ciudades españolas, y podría darse la casualidad de que Arthur conociese a uno de ellos o, simplemente, uno de esos comerciantes le habría ayudado por el simple hecho de ser ambos ingleses. No perdería nada por buscarle ahí.

Comenzó a caminar entre la gente, tratando de fijarse en todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, en cada pequeño detalle, buscando sin parar. Buscando esos cabellos rubios, esos ojos verdes, la chaqueta que le dejó, su espada. Cada vez que creía que le había visto se acercaba con rapidez para después llevarse una decepción al descubrir que en realidad no era él.

Pero aun así, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se sentía cómodo. No recordaba la sensación de caminar sin tener clavados los ojos de más gente. En el barco, todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que él hiciese, por si daba una orden repentina, y en la base no dejaba de notar las miradas de los demás clavadas en su espalda, murmurando. En cambio, ahí nadie se fijaba en él, nadie le miraba, nadie susurraba cuando pasaba al lado. Era uno más, alguien que ha decidido darse una vuelta por el mercado.

Mientras caminaba, introdujo distraídamente las manos en los bolsillos y sus dedos acariciaron los jirones de la camisa de Arthur. Notó una punzada de arrepentimiento. Sabía que ambos tenían una mayor fortaleza que el resto de humanos, pero no sabía cómo les afectaría una enfermedad. Ojala le bastase con su chaqueta, no le gustaría encontrárselo enfermo (o muerto) en algún rincón. Eso le hizo volver a pensar, una vez más, sobre el día anterior, específicamente en la última parte. No paraba de preguntarse por qué no había sido capaz de matarle. Había estado tan cerca... y sin embargo, había dejado escapar esa oportunidad. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de acabar con él. Y le gustaría hacerlo, de eso no había duda.

Pero entonces no podría volver a saborear esa piel tan clara...

Antonio se detuvo en seco. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza. No debería estar preocupándose por el inglés, ni pensando en su piel, su mirada y sus labios. Debería pensar en cómo atraparle de nuevo y en mandarle a la horca, como le correspondía. No entendía cómo había podido dejarle escapar.

Reanudó el paseo. Trató de quitarse al inglés de la cabeza, pero le fue completamente imposible. Cada vez que intentaba olvidarlo, más imágenes acudían a su cabeza. Imágenes cada vez más distantes de lo habitual. Imágenes que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Se maldijo a si mismo. Si seguía así... Tenía que ponerle remedio. Y conocía una buena forma para ello.

Hacía bastante que no iba a ese lugar, tal vez por eso su mente se la estaba jugando de aquella forma.

Por supuesto, conocía el camino de memoria. Cada vez que atracaba en esa ciudad, no podía evitar ir ahí a disfrutar de la noche. Era su lugar preferido para alojarse, y su lugar favorito para disfrutar de los placeres que el mejor de los burdeles de la ciudad podía ofrecerle. No había ningún otro que se le pudiera comparar, además, la dueña siempre se llevó bien con él, y todas las mujeres del local le conocían a la perfección.

Pero sólo había una a la que permitía pasar la noche entera con él.

Nada más entrar, todas las miradas se posaron en él, y muchas fueron las palabras de bienvenida recibidas.

Se acercó a la dueña, la cuál le recibió con un cálido abrazo y una jarra de cerveza. Invitaba la casa, por supuesto. La primera siempre era gratis para él. Se sentó y comenzó a beber, poniendo al día a la dueña mientras tanto. Siempre agradecía que le contase cómo le había ido; le trataba como si fuese su propio hijo, y siempre se preocupaba por él.

Al poco rato, una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes se acercó a él. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

-Antonio, querido, hacía demasiado tiempo que no te veía por aquí...-dijo de forma dulce, pasando un dedo por la barbilla del castaño.

-Lo siento, preciosa, he estado... ocupado-le lanzó una mirada rápida a la dueña, la cual se apartó discretamente.

-Persiguiendo de nuevo al inglés, ¿no?-la rubia dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

-Cómo me conoces...-sonrió, y acto seguido deslizó una mano por su espalda-. ¿Vamos arriba?

-Por supuesto. Tu habitación ya está preparada.

Antonio se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, al lado de la mujer. Los cabellos rubios de ella estaban revueltos, y un leve rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Se recostó contra él, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura, permitiéndole notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo desnudo.

-Cuánto te he echado de menos, mi querido Capitán...-deslizó un dedo por su pecho, muy lentamente.

-Yo a ti también, Lilith-dijo, sonriendo al escuchar el acento inglés de ella.

Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y se llevó una mano a la frente. Había pasado demasiado desde la última vez, pero no podía creerse lo que había pasado. Simplemente, no lo había disfrutado, por muy extraño que eso pareciese, ya que la mujer era una experta en su trabajo, de hecho, era la mejor del lugar. Su mente, su cuerpo, ambos le pedían otra cosa. A otra persona mas bien. Su mente no dejaba de imaginar cómo sería hacerlo con el inglés, cómo sería estar en su interior. Si sus mejillas se ruborizarían tanto como las de la mujer que yacía a su lado. Si sus ojos brillarían con la misma intensidad que los de ella. Si sus besos serían tan dulces. Si su piel sería tan suave. Si sus gemidos sonarían igual.

Realmente estaba enfermo. ¿Cómo iba a querer acostarse con el rubio? Pero tenía que haber una razón para ello. Sabía que no era un simple deseo, que no era solo por lujuria, o por curiosidad. Sabía que había algo más. Aunque en el fondo, no quería reconocerlo, en parte por cobardía, en parte por orgullo.

-¿Te pasa algo, my dear?-Lilith le miró.

Simplemente sacudió la cabeza, no quiso contestar. La inglesa le conocía demasiado bien, al fin y al cabo hacía ya mucho tiempo que se conocían. Llevaban mucho tiempo compartiendo cama. Y confidencias.

Y solo ahora Antonio se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Arthur. Los mismos cabellos dorados, los mismos ojos color esmeralda... además de ser ambos ingleses, por supuesto. Tal vez, de forma inconsciente, la había elegido a ella de entre todas las demás prostitutas por eso. Por parecerse a ese condenado inglés.

No podía creerse lo idiota que había sido al no darse cuenta de ello en todo ese tiempo. Ahora entendía por qué siempre la elegía a ella. Prácticamente todas las mujeres del burdel habían pasado por su cama, pero siempre volvía a ella. Siempre. Adoraba cómo sonaba su nombre con su acento inglés. Y sus ojos. Y su piel. Y solo después de probar el sabor de la piel de Arthur se daba cuenta de todo ello. El sabor de la piel de ambos era tan parecido... Qué demonios. El de la piel de Arthur era mejor. Té negro. Ardiente. Cómo lo echaba de menos.

Fue solo entonces cuando tomó la decisión.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Lilith, Al darse la vuelta para mirarla, no pudo dejar de fijarse en la suave sábana que cubría su cuerpo. No dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tal vez en otra situación hubiese vuelto a la cama sin dudarlo y hasta dejarla totalmente extenuada. Sabía que era la técnica favorita de Lilith para hacerle volver a la cama al instante. Pero en ese momento había otro asunto en su cabeza que no se lo permitía.

Arthur.

Tenía que encontrarle.

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir?

Antonio se detuvo un instante mientras se abotonaba la camisa para mirarla a los ojos. Por una vez, vio seriedad en ellos.

-Sí.

Lilith salió de la cama sin preocuparse siquiera por cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Se acercó a él y le abrochó los botones que le quedaban. Después, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y le miró.

-Vuelve pronto, por favor. Cada día que pasas lejos de aquí, lejos de mí, es insoportable... I beg you, Antonio.

Antonio suspiró y retiró sus manos con delicadeza. No le gustaba herir a las personas de esa forma, y menos a ella, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Era una realidad que tenía que aceptar, quisiera o no, por muy doloroso que fuese para ella. No debería haberse permitido enamorarse de él.

-Lilith... tal vez no-no pudo continuar, ya que ella se lo impidió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Tal vez no vuelvas aquí, ¿no?-sonrió ligeramente-. Esperaba que dijeras eso, lo creas o no. No soy tonta... pero no fingiré que no me duele saberlo. Sea quien sea la persona que te va a apartar de mí, espero que esté a tu altura.

No pudo soltar una carcajada. Por supuesto, no entendía cómo no se había esperado esas palabras.

-No te preocupes, Lilith. Lo está.-le dio un tierno beso en los labios y recorrió, tal vez por última vez, las suaves curvas de su cuerpo para acto seguido recoger el resto de sus pertenencias y abandonar el lugar.

Nada más salir a la calle descubrió que el sol ya se había puesto horas atrás. Una vez más, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Mañana. Juro por todo lo que tengo que mañana te encontraré, Arthur.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!<p>

Sí, al final mandé a Antonio a un burdel xD Antoñito quería salir, aunque no lo saqué directamente, me lo guardo para el capi del lemon con Arthur *w*

Anotnio es un poco tontín, ¿verdad? por muy sexorro y yandere que le haya hecho, no darse cuenta de las similitudes entre Lilith y Arthur... para matarle, vamos xD Lilith es un personaje totalmente inventado, no tiene referencia directa con Hetalia y las fem. veersions, simplemente es una prostituta inglesa parecida a nuestro Artie XD

Espero que no me matéis por lo de la prostituta, pero es que... bueno, ciertas amigas mías querían que llevas e a Antonio al burdel xDD me ha ocupado más de lo que creía xDDDDDD

A parte de todo eso, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ^^ El próximo capítulo le toca a Arthur~ ¡sed un poco pacientes por favor! PP

¡Espero vuestros reviews con ansias! Y si veis algún fallo, por favor, decídmelo para poder corregirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!

P.D.: publiqué un oneshot de Durarara!, Shizuo x Izaya llamado End. Si os gusta esa pareja, leedlo por favor ^^

Gracias por todo~


	5. Capítulo 05

Hola a todos ^^ A todos los que me habéis estado dejando reviews, añadiendo mi historia a favoritos y poniéndome en alertas, ¡muchas gracias!  
>¡Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de Dos Espadas! Esta vez, desde el punto de vista de Arthur. ¡Por fin podréis saber en qué piensa el señorito inglés! xDD<br>Disfrutadlo ^^ 

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 05<strong>

**[Punto de vista de Arthur]**

No podía creerse su mala suerte.

Primero, una batalla (no deseada) contra los españoles. Segundo, había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarse capturar por Antonio. Tercero, una sugerencia estúpida por su parte. Cuarto, a punto de ser violado por ese maldito español. Quinto, estaba atrapado en territorio español y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo demonios salir de ahí sin ocupar una caja de pino.

Por lo menos había podido escapar con vida.

Aún no era capaz de entender cómo había conseguido salir del edificio sin ser visto por los guardias. Simplemente no había parado de caminar hasta encontrar un sitio donde ocultarse, sin saber muy bien dónde estaba.

El cansancio era, aunque le pareciese completamente irreal, prácticamente insoportable. Todo lo sucedido durante la batalla y después de la misma le había dejado extenuado, tanto física como mentalmente. Sobre todo la última parte. Los recuerdos sobre ello trataron de nublarle la mente, pero aunque el cansancio era demasiado, consiguió mantenerlos a raya. No podría permitirse desconcentrarse, no en ese momento.

Buscó prácticamente a tientas un lugar donde pasar la noche, oculto de miradas indeseadas. No supo cuánto estuvo buscando, pero al final encontró un recoveco entre unos arbustos y lo que parecía un muro derruido. Trató de acomodar un poco el lugar, lo suficiente como para poder descansar y, una vez se cercioró de que nadie le podría ver hasta estar prácticamente frente a él, se dejó invadir por el sopor.

Al despertar, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, pero le pareció toda una eternidad. Trató de moverse. Por la sensación de hambre y el agarrotamiento de sus músculos, era probable que hubiese dormido un día completo, tal vez incluso un poco más. Pero seguía sin tener ni idea de dónde se encontraba.

Al incorporarse y salir de su improvisado escondite los rayos del sol le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos para ver mejor. No debía de ser más allá del mediodía. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había acabado en el patio de una casa (para su suerte) abandonada.

-Bueno, algo es algo.

Tratando de tener cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se coló en la casa.

Aunque por fuera parecía totalmente abandonada, el interior estaba bastante bien, era incluso hasta habitable. Conservaba la mayor parte de los muebles, aunque casi todas las ventanas estaban hechas añicos. Después de dar una vuelta por la planta baja y de comprobar que no había ningún tipo de alimento o bebida, decidió ir al piso superior. No había gran cosa, un par de habitaciones y poco más, pero al abrir los armarios encontró ropa limpia de su talla. A pesar de toda la ropa que había, decidió conservar la chaqueta que Antonio le había dado, escogiendo unos pantalones limpios y una camisa blanca. Tampoco desechó la espada, al fin y al cabo era una cosa que de otra forma nunca habría podido conseguir.

Nada más ajustarse el cinturón con el arma, acarició la empuñadura con suma delicadeza, pensando en varias cosas a la vez. ¿Por qué demonios Antonio le había dejado huir? ¿Y por qué le había dado su espada? Sí, vale que no iba a ser capaz de poder escapar de ahí sin un arma, y vale que la suya estuviese en el barco del español y sólo tuviese a mano esa, ¿pero por qué dársela? No acababa de entenderlo.

Y al pensar en eso, todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la celda ocuparon su mente al completo, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. No podía negar que había sentido miedo. Nunca había visto a Antonio actuar de esa manera, no se lo había esperado. Nunca habría creído posible que el español decidiera aceptar esa sugerencia tan estúpida. De todas formas, ¿por qué no se lo había esperado? Sabía que el castaño podía ser totalmente imprevisible, siempre le sorprendía de una u otra forma. Pero... de ahí a que se atreviese a... Sacudió la cabeza.

Por lo menos se había quedado ahí y no había ido a más.

Pero tenía que admitirlo, temía el hambre encerrado en los ojos verdes del otro.

Un ruido en la planta baja interrumpió sus pensamientos. Fuera quien fuese, no debía encontrarle ahí. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y se coló por ella. Por suerte, era bueno trepando, y no le costó nada descender hasta el suelo y escapar.

Una vez fuera, la realidad le golpeó. No tenía ni idea de a dónde ir. No conocía la ciudad. No sabía si encontraría a alguien que le pudiese ayudar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Se sentía como un completo idiota. Pero aun así, tenía que largarse del lugar. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Salió a la calle frente a la casa y comenzó a andar, sin saber a dónde debía dirigirse. Trató de ordenar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente, intentando darle prioridad a lo que consideraba importante. Un barco. Necesitaba un barco para poder escapar de ahí. Y tripulación. Y una maldita pistola. Y comer, tal vez incluso beber algo.

¿Pero cómo iba a hacer todo eso? No sabía dónde estaba el puerto, ni si habría un barco que pudiese utilizar. Y era prácticamente imposible encontrar una tripulación. Una pistola tal vez no fuese difícil, pero ¿y la comida? ¿De dónde la iba a sacar? Maldita sea, ¡no era un vulgar ladrón! Pero no le quedaba otra.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, buscando o bien comida o bien un arma que poder quedarse, tratando de evitar a toda la gente que podía, pero sobre todo a los guardias españoles. No estaba seguro de si le reconocerían o no, pero era mejor no arriesgarse, no quería volver al calabozo.

Aunque si lo hacía, podría volver a ver a Antonio...

Se detuvo de pronto. ¿Por qué querría verle? ¿A caso estaba enfermo? ¡El muy cabrón había estado a punto de violarle! ¡Y de matarle! Aunque al final no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Le había dejado marchar. Incluso le había dado su arma. Había sido incapaz de matarle. Y lo que había visto en sus ojos, toda esa confusión, enfrentada a la decisión de mantenerle con vida.

No lo comprendía. Al igual que no entendía la delicadeza y la tardanza de algunos de sus actos. Tal vez... pero no, no podía ser posible que Antonio... No. Era completamente imposible que el castaño sintiera algo hacia él, tenía que ser mentira. Tenía que haber interpretado de manera equivocada su mirada. Fijo que era eso.

Reanudó su camino. De pronto, un tintineo proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta llamó su atención. Al introducir la mano, la satisfacción le inundó al comprobar que eran unas monedas, y no pocas precisamente. Seguramente Antonio se habría olvidado de ellas. Se sintió afortunado. Por lo menos podría conseguir algo de comida, así que lo convirtió en su prioridad.

Siguió caminando. Al pasar por delante de un edificio de dos plantas un delicioso aroma le hizo volver a detenerse. Se fijó un poco más. Era una taberna, y al parecer ya estaba abierta, así que no dudó ni un instante en entrar.

El lugar no estaba muy lleno, tan solo unas pocas personas ocupando unas mesas cerca de la entrada y dos hombres en la barra, tras la cual había una mujer. Se acercó a ella.

-Hola querido. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Me preguntaba si podría comer algo...

-Claro que sí. Siéntate en una de las mesas, una de mis chicas te llevará algo de comer en un momento.

Arthur se dirigió a una de las mesas y se sentó. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, y entonces reparó en algo en lo que no se había fijado antes. De todos los hombres que había en el lugar, muchos de ellos estaban acompañados por hermosas mujeres, vestidas de forma bastante parecida: falda con una abertura a un lado, corpiño y un pronunciado escote.

Prostitutas. Genial. Se había metido a comer en un prostíbulo.

Pero tenía hambre, así que ¿qué más daba el sitio donde estuviese? De todas formas, tal vez si se hubiese encontrado en una situación distinta en ese momento tendría a una de esas mujeres sentada en su regazo, colmándole de atenciones.

-¿Señor? Le traigo su comida.

Se giró hacia la mujer que le había hablado, y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Era prácticamente igual a él: rubia de ojos verdes y un marcado acento inglés en sus palabras. Ella también parecía sorprendida al verle, y no pudo dejar de fijarse en que la mirada de ella se escapaba de vez en cuando a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Gracias.

La muchacha dejó la comida en la mesa frente a él y se dispuso a marcharse, pero al poco se giró y le miró.

-Disculpe... ¿conoce al Capitán Antonio Fernández Carriedo?

Arthur no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla con atención, la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿De verdad esa mujer conocía a Antonio? Una suave risa escapó de sus labios. ¿Y por qué no? Demonios, él también era un hombre con derecho a divertirse de esa forma de vez en cuando.

Aunque por alguna razón le molestaba.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Ella pareció dudar, pero un gesto apremiante de él la hizo hablar.

-Esa chaqueta es de Antonio, la he reconocido nada más verla.

Dudó. No estaba seguro de si debía preguntar o no, pero al final lo hizo.

-¿Ha estado Antonio por aquí?

-Sí-la respuesta de ella le hizo detenerse un momento a pensar. Pero decidió continuar con lo que había empezado.

-Siéntate por favor. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lilith-dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Empezó a comer mientras ella le contaba que Antonio había estado en el lugar el día anterior. Así que no se había equivocado, había pasado algo más de un día entero durmiendo. Escuchó durante un rato sin prestar mucha atención, hasta que unas palabras de ella le hicieron mirarla fijamente.

-Al marchar, me dijo que estaba buscando a alguien y que tal vez no volvería a venir por aquí. Me resultó extraño, pero no le di más importancia de la necesaria, al fin y al cabo no son pocas las veces que se marcha y tarda meses en volver.

-Y... ¿te dijo algo sobre la persona a la que estaba buscando?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y cruzando los dedos de las manos con delicadeza.

-No, pero me imagino que será al de siempre, a ese capitán pirata inglés al que lleva persiguiendo años. Pero de todas formas, esta vez no estoy muy segura de ello.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Su mirada. Tenía aspecto de estar buscando a alguien de suma importancia para él, no a un simple enemigo. No se si sabrás a qué me refiero...-ante la mirada confusa de Arthur, Lilith rió suavemente-. Parecía estar buscando a la persona de la que se ha enamorado.

Se atragantó con la bebida que le habían servido. ¿Enamorado? ¿Antonio? ¡¿En serio? Bueno, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no iba a enamorarse? Tenía todo el derecho a ello. Aunque en el fondo le dolía.

¿Le dolía?

Su mirada se perdió en el fondo del vaso de cristal. ¿Por qué demonios iba a dolerle el hecho de enterarse de que Antonio está enamorado de alguien? Él mismo también lo había estado, ambos tenían derecho a ello. Se detuvo. ¿También lo había estado? ¿Lo seguía estando? No estaba seguro de ello, no recordaba siquiera a la persona a la que entonces había amado, ni sabía si seguía queriendo a esa persona. Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. De eso sí que estaba seguro. Aunque...

Se llevó una mano a los cabellos, despeinándolos. Cada vez entendía menos sus propias reacciones, sus propios sentimientos, ni siquiera sus pensamientos. Así que decidió volver a preguntar.

-Lilith... ¿cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabes que Antonio...?-fue incapaz de pronunciar las palabras, pero ella le entendió.

-Ya te lo he dicho: su mirada. No todos tenemos la misma mirada, ni siquiera la nuestra propia es la misma cada vez. Sé reconocer cuándo la mirada de un hombre se convierte en la de una persona enamorada, porque la he visto demasiadas veces, y puedo decirte que la de Antonio era así. Y también puedo decirte que es la primera vez que la veo en sus ojos-ella llevó una mano a su mejilla y le obligó a mirarla-. Es la misma mirada que tienes tú ahora mismo.

Quedó completamente paralizado. ¿De verdad...? No podía ser. Aunque eso le hizo pensar, una vez más, en la batalla, en la bodega del barco, en la celda. En Antonio. Y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas a la vez, cosas en las que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

¿Y si la sugerencia, aparentemente estúpida, no lo fuera? Tal vez simplemente llevase demasiado tiempo deseando que Antonio hiciera algo así. Y tal vez, en la celda, no se estuviese estremeciendo de miedo, sino de deseo, de pasión. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto había ardido su piel en las zonas que había tocado Antonio, tanto co sus labios como con sus manos. Y deseaba más. Necesitaba más. Qué estúpido había sido.

Y ahora necesitaba encontrarle. No podría marcharse de ahí sin verle antes.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde está alojado Antonio?

Lilith meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

-Habitualmente se queda aquí, tiene incluso una habitación propia, pero algunas veces se aloja en la casa grande en la parte superior del pueblo con el resto de la guardia.

-Necesito saber dónde-dijo de pronto, colocando una mano en uno de los hombros de ella. Lilith le miró un tanto sorprendida, pero finalmente sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y le dio instrucciones.

Arthur, a modo de agradecimiento, dejó en la mesa, delante de ella unas monedas como pago por la comida, así como una propina. No le importó, al fin y al cabo ese dinero era de Antonio. Cuando se alejaba en dirección a la salida, Lilith le acercó a él, deteniéndole un instante.

-¿Quién eres?

-You don't need to know it, my lady-dijo en voz baja mientras una suave sonrisa curvaba sus labios al comprobar la expresión casi asustada de ella.

Pero se llevó un dedo a los labios, acompañado de unas palabras en voz baja, y ella le dejó marchar.

Esperó hasta que la oscuridad de la noche pudiese ocultarle para ir hasta allí. No podía permitirse que le capturasen de nuevo.

Se escondió entre unos arbustos y esperó hasta que los guardias desaparecieron de su vista. Fue entonces cuando salió de su escondite y localizó con su mirada la ventana de la habitación del español, en el primer piso. A través de la ventana podía verse una tenue luz iluminando la habitación, pero no estaba seguro de si él se encontraría ahí dentro o no.

Comenzó a trepar con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

**[Punto de vista de Antonio]**

Se sentía un completo inútil al no haber sido capaz de encontrarle. Aunque tal vez eso fuese porque Arthur había sido capaz de escapar de la ciudad sin ser visto. Ese pensamiento era lo único que le daba esperanzas en ese momento.

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí; no quería ser molestado. Dejó la espada sobre una mesa cercana a la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la amplia cama situada frente a la ventana. Apoyó ambos codos en sus piernas y hundió el rostro en las manos. Deseaba tanto poder verle...

Entonces, el ruido de la ventana al abrirse le hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tras un instante en silencio, por fin fue capaz de despegar los labios.

-¿Arthur? 

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por leer~<br>Los que os reguntáis por la persona de la que se enamoró Arthur, ni yo misma lo sé. Pudo ser una prostituta, Escocia, o el propio Francis (?) xD pero eso, que no lo sé, simplemente lo puse por poner, no me matéis ^^U  
>Si veis por ahí algún fallo como una letra equivocada, falta de ortografía y cosas así, avisadme por favor (son las cosas que pasan por escribir en el ordenador xDD algunas veces se cuelan cosas, lo quieras o no).<br>Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto ^^ ¡les tengo ganas! jajaja  
>Y el próximo capítulo... jujujujuju e.e lemon *¬*<p>

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer ^^ ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

P.D.: una amiga que lo leyó en mi blog dijo esto:

"Por suerte, era bueno trepando, y no le costó nada descender hasta el suelo y escapar.  
>Comenzó a trepar con cuidado de no hacer ruido.<br>Arthur es Spiderman! Tenía que decirlo, lo siento XDDDD"

*sigue atacada de la risa* Divertido, eh? xDDDDDDD


	6. Capítulo 06

Antes de nada, debo dar gracias a todas las personas que han marcado mi fic como favorito y a las alertas, además de los reviews enviados ^^ ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ^^

Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como los anteriores, y perdón por haceros esperar tanto por él ^^U

Ahora, sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el sexto capítulo de Dos Espadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06<strong>

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo justo delante de sí. Tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse qué hacía el inglés ahí.

Sin poder levantarse de la cama, y ni siquiera de mover un solo músculo, le observó mientras atravesaba la ventana con cuidado y después la cerraba tras él tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Un momento después, Arthur estaba de pie frente a él, mirándole con gesto serio en el rostro. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante unos minutos, sin moverse. Hasta que Antonio fue capaz de hablar.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-le recriminó en voz baja- ¡Se supone que tendrías que estar metido en un barco y alejándote de la ciudad!

Arthur simplemente se acercó un poco más, justo en un lugar en el que las llamas de la chimenea le iluminaron, permitiendo a Antonio observarle con tranquilidad. Había cambiado las prendas que llevaba cuando le había capturado por otras, que a saber dónde había encontrado, lo más seguro era que las hubiese robado, pero aún conservaba tanto la chaqueta como la espada que le había dado en la celda, y eso a la vez le alegraba y le confundía. Al ver que Arthur no decía nada, repitió la pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decirme qué haces aquí o no?

Pero el rubio no respondió. Siguió mirándole a los ojos, completamente impasible. Trató de distinguir algo en los ojos verdes del otro, pero se topó con un muro que le impidió ver más allá, haciéndole preguntarse por los motivos del otro. ¿Y si había ido a matarle? ¿O era otra cosa? Aunque empezaba a decantarse por la primera opción, sobre todo después de fijarse en que la mano de Arthur reposaba sobre la empuñadura de la espada, aferrándola firmemente.

En ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el otro fuera capaz de ver en su mirada todo aquello que había descubierto el día anterior. Tal vez eso le salvara.

**[Punto de vista de Arthur]**

No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué había ido en realidad? Por mucho que necesitase verle, no tenía ninguna razón para ello en concreto. Tal vez simplemente quería mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. Tal vez, porque quería estar a solas con él. O tal vez...

No sabía qué pensar. No tenía ni idea de lo que realmente quería, aun estaba confuso. Si bien las palabras de Lilith habían conseguido que se diese cuenta de que le necesitaba, ahora que estaba frente a él no sabía que demonios iba a hacer. Las manos le temblaban levemente, así que aferró con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. Ah, la espada. Respiró hondo y comenzó a buscar las palabras necesarias. Ésa sería su vía de escape.

Se dio cuenta de que Antonio seguía mirándolo a los ojos con fijeza, así que se aclaró la garganta y rezó para que las palabras no quedasen atascadas.

**[Punto de vista de Antonio]**

Le observó durante un tiempo, esperando a que Arthur consiguiese articular alguna palabra. En el fondo, se estaba divirtiendo al verle debatirse y, se sintió aliviado al comprobar que la opción que había pensado antes fuera equivocada.

Finalmente, Arthur consiguió hablar, y las palabras que salieron de sus labios no le sorprendieron.

-Vine a devolverte esto-dijo Arthur, tendiéndole la espada.

Siguió mirándole fijamente, impasible. ¿De verdad se había arriesgado tanto sólo por devolverle la espada? Generalmente no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del inglés, y esta vez no era una excepción. Se puso en pie lentamente y se acercó a él.

-Ya no es mía-contestó, colocando la mano en la vaina, en contacto con la mano de Arthur, empujándola hacia él-. Quédatela, es tuya. Y ahora, por lo que más quieras, vete. A ninguno de los dos nos haría gracia que te descubrieran aquí.

Arthur le miró a los ojos, y pudo ver varias cosas a la vez: confusión, tristeza, melancolía... y decisión.

Poco a poco, apartó la mano y se giró, dispuesto a volver a sentarse.

Pero no le dio tiempo.

Escuchó el golpe de la espada contra la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo. Pudo ver cómo el rubio se abalanzaba sobre él.

Y al instante siguiente, los labios del inglés besaban los suyos con furia.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ni tampoco pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara rodeándole con los brazos y correspondiendo a esos labios con fuerte sabor a té negro con la misma furia del otro. En ese momento, pudo sentir la confusión del otro, pero en ningún momento se separaron.

Los dedos de Arthur se entrelazaban en su cabello, tironeando de él ligeramente con insistencia, mientras sus propias manos no dejaban de recorrer la espalda del otro. Sin embargo, el aire se agotaba, lo que les obligó a separarse. Antonio llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Arthur y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Pudo sentir perfectamente el calor de las mejillas enrojecidas, y notó que las suyas estaban exactamente igual.

-Arthur...-consiguió decir, después de unos momentos sin habla. El otro le miró, y fue entonces cuando Antonio sonrió con picardía-. ¿Tanto te gustó lo del otro día que, en vez de huir, has venido a por más?

Le notó tensarse entre sus manos, y sus ojos destellaron con furia. Con los dientes apretados, Arthur se dio media vuelta, separándose del castaño, y se dirigió a la ventana mientras murmuraba, aunque de forma audible "maldito bastardo español". Sin poder evitar reír, salió tras él y le sujetó por el brazo para detenerle.

-Lo siento Arthur, pero es que es lo que parece-trató de detener la risa lo más rápido que pudo, pero se le cortó de pronto al escuchar las palabras dichas por el otro.

-¿Y si te dijera que es por eso?

En un principio creyó que se lo había imaginado, pero al ver las mejillas del rubio, aún más rojas, si eso era posible, que antes, confirmó que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Arthur se dio de nuevo la vuelta, no sólo para mirarle a los ojos, si no para volver a rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos y besarle, pero esta vez de forma más calmada, y de forma muy breve.

-Y espero, bastardo, que esta vez no te quedes a la mitad.

Una vez más, Antonio estalló en carcajadas, y acto seguido pegó su frente a la del inglés, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes. Además, esta vez tengo toda la noche para ello.

**[Punto de vista de Arthur]**

Se sorprendió a sí mismo con el hecho de haber admitido tan fácilmente la razón por la que había vuelto. O, por lo menos, una de ellas. No creía que fuese capaz de admitir todas las demás. No sólo era porque le había gustado lo que había pasado en la celda o porque quería que continuase. También era porque echaba de menos sus ojos. Y sus manos. Sus caricias. Su pelo castaño. Sus labios, y la sensación de tenerlos sobre su piel. Además, por fin había sido capaz de probarlos, y definitivamente no había quedado decepcionado. Más bien todo lo contrario. Necesitaba más, quería más, y lo quería ahora. Así que simplemente le volvió a besar, sintiendo las manos del castaño deslizándose hasta su cintura y pegándole a su cuerpo.

Pero quería más, así que decidió tomar un poco la iniciativa, obligando a Antonio a retroceder hasta chocar con los pies de la cama y haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre la misma. Aun así, los labios de ambos siguieron unidos en aquél beso, que solo se detuvo un breve instante para tomar aire. Arthur disfrutó el estar sobre el español, aunque para su desgracia no duró mucho, ya que Antonio pronto estuvo sobre él.

Su rostro estaba completamente serio, y no había ni tan siquiera un resquicio de duda en sus ojos, aunque el hambre voraz que amenazaba con devorarle estaba ahí, prácticamente al alcance de la mano. Pero ésta vez no tenía ningún temor a ser devorado. Es más, todo su ser estaba no solo pidiendo sino rogando por ser devorado por esos labios y ese cuerpo.

-Esta vez no hace falta encadenarte, ¿no?-dijo el castaño con sorna, sujetando las muñecas del inglés contra la cama por encima de su cabeza.

-Creo que es evidente que no, ¿no crees? ¿O tal vez preferirías estar encadenado tú? Porque eso se podría arreglar-Arthur se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Eso no va a ser posible-Arthur notó cómo Antonio apretaba un poco más sus muñecas-, llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo esto-acercó su rostro al del otro-, y no dudes en que tomaré medidas si alguien llega a interrumpirnos.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Arthur que pronto fue sustituida por un suave gemido al notar los labios de Antonio en su cuello, y aumentó de intensidad cuando éste mordió la misma zona. Ésta vez pudo notar que los estremecimientos eran de deseo y pasión en vez de miedo, e internamente deseó que no acabasen nunca.

**[Punto de vista de Antonio]**

Lamió la zona del cuello donde le había mordido y se dispuso a atacar el lado contrario. Por fin había conseguido escuchar los gemidos de Arthur, y había quedado completamente extasiado con ellos hasta el punto de querer escucharlos muchas veces más.

Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Arthur, dejando una vez más al descubierto su piel suave y clara. Deslizó sus manos por ella, deleitándose con el tacto de aquella piel, y al llegar a los pezones, los pellizcó ligeramente, haciéndole estremecer. Siguió jugando con ellos durante un rato más para después lamerlos y morderlos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la suave piel de su vientre.

-Antonio, my dear, tardas demasiado-dijo Arthur, y de pronto Antonio se encontró tumbado boca arriba en la cama con el inglés sentado encima de él-. ¿No crees que deberías darte un poco más de prisa?

-Me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma, así puedo disfrutar más a fondo.

Arthur rió, y después se inclinó sobre él.

-Ya, pero me tienes ganas, tantas como yo a ti, so... ¿por qué esperar?

**[Punto de vista de Arthur]**

Pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Antonio nada más empezar a desabotonar su camisa. Él también quería divertirse, ¿o a caso no podía? Así que apartó todo lo que pudo la tela blanca y contempló la piel morena con deleite para justo después acariciarla y sentir la necesidad de querer más. Se adelantó un poco más y mordió el cuello del español, lamiendo después la misma zona, y sintió las manos de él situarse en su cintura.

-Antonio, ¿no me digas que al final vas a acabar debajo? Con lo seguro que estabas que sería yo quien lo estaría-rió, y mordió el otro lateral del cuello.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te voy a dejar quedar arriba?

Las manos de Antonio se deslizaron hacia arriba y le arrebataron la camisa al inglés, dejando su torso completamente desnudo y expuesto ante sus ojos verdes y sus manos hambrientas. Pero no se detuvo ahí, ya que con esa misma camisa ató sus manos y le hizo tenderse sobre la cama cuan largo era.

-¡Antonio! What the hell...?-trató de resistirse, pero el castaño ya estaba encima de él.

-No es que no confíe en ti, pero ahora mismo prefiero tenerte atado y debajo. Aun así, tan sólo será un momento.

El español deslizó una mano desde su cuello hacia abajo, justo hasta la cintura del pantalón. Arthur se estremeció con el contacto, pero no temía lo que iba a hacer, ya que se imaginaba cuáles serían sus siguientes acciones. Alzó un poco la cabeza para ver mejor, y pudo observar cómo Antonio iba desabrochando poco a poco su pantalón para después retirarlo y dejar su cuerpo completamente al desnudo. Y, sin una palabra al respecto, Antonio simplemente tomó su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a lamerlo poco a poco, haciéndole gemir con fuerza. Se cubrió la boca con las manos atadas a fin de no dejar escapar esos gemidos, pero de pronto se encontró con la mano de Antonio apartándolas.

-Déjame oírte.

Y sin más, mientras sujetaba sus manos con una de las suyas, usó la otra para acariciar su miembro con suavidad, provocándole aún más gemidos. Al principio lo acariciaba con suavidad, pero al poco aumentó el ritmo, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran en aumento. Pero no acabó ahí, ya que el español no le dejaba acostumbrarse al ritmo, cambiando éste cada poco. Arthur, aun gimiendo, miró los ojos de Antonio fijamente para descubrir que el hambre los desbordaba, a la vez que el deseo.

-Antonio... please... I want something more than this...-dijo, y de pronto se deshizo del español y se situó encima de él-. Espero que esto te guste.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?-dijo el otro

-Esto.

**[Punto de vista de Antonio]**

No le agradaba mucho la idea de que el inglés tomase la iniciativa, pero por una vez le dejó. Le permitió quitarle el resto de la ropa, aun con sus manos atadas, y al terminar, deshizo las ataduras para dejarle moverse libremente. Tras una sonrisa de parte del rubio, éste comenzó a lamer su miembro, ya erecto, devolviéndole el trato recibido anteriormente. Aunque no duró mucho, ya que había perdido la paciencia. Necesitaba más, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Así que se movió, apartando al inglés de sí, para después colocarse de nuevo encima de él y abrir sus piernas. No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero no quería hacerle daño, no aún por lo menos, así que le pidió ayuda con la mirada.

-¿No sabes qué hacer, Antonio?-dijo Arthur con sorna, para después tomar una de sus manos y lamer sus dedos con la lujuria pintada en la mirada.

Lo entendió al instante. Llevó sus dedos humedecidos a la entrada del otro e introdujo uno de sus dedos. Notó un temblor en el cuerpo del otro, a la vez que un resquicio de dolor en su rostro, pero al instante siguiente éste había desaparecido. Movió poco a poco el dedo en su interior en círculos, y al poco introdujo un segundo dedo, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en el otro. Cuando introdujo un tercer dedo, el rostro de Arthur no mostraba dolor alguno, sino placer, y fue entonces cuando consideró que estaba preparado.

Retiró los dedos, recibiendo una mirada de reproche del inglés, a la que respondió con una sonrisa. Y acto seguido, introdujo su miembro en la estrecha entrada del rubio.

**[Punto de vista de Arthur]**

Sintió dolor, y no pudo evitar gritar. Amortiguó el sonido con ambas manos, al fin y al cabo si hacía mucho ruido tal vez les escucharan, y no quería ser interrumpido. No ahora, que tenía a Antonio dentro. No ahora que podía sentirle por completo.

Una vez más, las manos de Antonio apartaron las suyas, pero esta vez el español las colocó alrededor de su cuello, dándole un lugar al que aferrarse. Esperó un poco sin moverse, y cuando Arthur se acostumbró, se lo hizo saber. Antonio se movió en su interior, primero poco a poco, tratando de no dañarle, haciendo a Arthur gemir.

-SI vas a hacerlo así, podemos tirarnos incluso un día entero y no terminar para entonces-soltó Arthur de pronto con una leve carcajada

-¿Y no es eso lo que te gustaría?

-Lo que me gustaría es que me dejaras a mí encima, pero como no es posible, simplemente hazlo más rápido, o me vas a matar de impaciencia.

Antonio soltó una carcajada y, tras eso, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, aunque no tanto como al inglés le gustaría. Aun así, no se quejó. Se aferró con más fuerza a él y movió sus caderas a fin de hacerle llegar aún más al fondo, y dejó escapar gemidos en su oído. Quería que le escuchara bien, y quería que le escuchara gemir su nombre.

Las embestidas aumentaron a la vez que los gemidos de Arthur en el oído de Antonio y los arañazos en su espalda. Acto seguido, sus labios buscaron los del castaño, y aprovechando la guardia baja del otro, hizo girar sus cuerpos y se colocó encima.

-¿Arthur?-soltó el español, sorprendido

Por toda respuesta, Arthur le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a moverse encima de él, apoyándose en su pecho. Las manos de Antonio se deslizaron por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde las dejó reposar unos instantes.

**[Punto de vista de Antonio]**

Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle, de recorrer con sus ojos su piel, su torso, su cuello, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos entrecerrados. Tampoco dejó de fijarse en sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos. Todo de él le hipnotizaba. Alargó una de sus manos y acarició con suavidad los labios de Arthur, notando su aliento cálido y entrecortado. No sabía cómo había podido vivir hasta ese momento sin sentirle de aquella forma.

Deslizó la mano desde sus labios hasta su mejilla y atrajo su rostro para poder besarlo con pasión, sin interrumpir el ritmo marcado por el rubio. Pero ya iba siendo hora de que él retomase el control, así que una vez más aprisionó el cuerpo de Arthur contra la cama, a la vez que aumentaba aún más el ritmo de las embestidas. Los gemidos del inglés fueron en aumento, y volvió a aferrarse a su espalda, dejando varias marcas más de arañazos.

Y entonces lo notó, ahí estaba. Profundizó las embestidas y entrelazó sus manos con las de Arthur, el cuál las apretó con fuerza.

-Antonio... there it is... now... faster!

Haciendo caso a sus peticiones, aumentó el ritmo hasta el límite y besó y mordió sus labios una vez más, ahogando por unos instantes sus gemidos. Acto seguido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, llegando al clímax a la vez que Arthur, dejándose caer después sobre él. Tras unos momentos en los que las respiraciones de los dos estaban agitadas, Antonio se tumbó al lado del inglés, más calmado. Su mirada se dirigió entonces a Arthur, el cuál también le miraba fijamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba casi con normalidad, al ritmo de su respiración, y se agitó con su suave risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó, intrigado por su risa

Arthur soltó otra carcajada y se giró.

-De que nunca creí que acabaría así contigo... Que suerte tengo que esto haya pasado.

-¿Tu crees?

-¿A caso no es lo que tú piensas?

-Heh. La verdad...-hizo una pausa

-¿La verdad, qué? No me dejes con la intriga, bastardo.

Antonio rió y rodeó la cintura de Arthur con sus brazos para luego besarle.

-La verdad... es que si. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría descansar. Mañana tengo que salir a buscarte y traerte a rastras para que te ejecuten, aunque para entonces, y con un poco de "suerte", ya estarás lejos de aquí.

-¿Cómo que "suerte"?

Antonio sonrió ampliamente y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

-Tengo un plan.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!<p>

Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia y, si encontráis alguna falta o algo por el estilo, por favor, ¡avisadme! Os lo agradecería de todo corazón.

Intentaré no tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto, será el penúltimo. Sí, es un fic de tan sólo 8 capítulos.

Una vez más, gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos pronto!


End file.
